warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit of the Clans (Fire Saga)
This fanfic was written by Gusty. Leave a message on her talkpage if you have any questions. This is the first of FOUR '''main sagas, (Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water). There is '''ONE planned side saga (Thunder) and ONE epilouge saga. (Return). The rating is Safe, except for the time period the five are trapped in the cage. All parts in their are Moderate to Worse. Takes place in the FUTURE Prolouge Flamespirit sighed, staring down at Galeheart. Earthpelt joined him. "Sad, isn't it?" Earthpelt said. "Dang badgers." "Yes." A voice behind them said. Splashfish padded in behind them. "This means their will be a new Clan Protecter of WindClan." Flamespirit said. "Who could it be?" "It may be Warclaw." Splashfish mentioned. "Possibly, but if it is not, we should at least tell him to keep a lookout for the one." Earthpelt mentioned. He looked up to the stars. "I must return to ShadowClan. I have to go on a patrol with Scorchstar." "May StarClan light your path." Flamespirit said after him. "I must also go. ThunderClan will wonder where I have been." "I'll tell Warclaw to keep a lookout of the WindClan Protecter." Splashfish said. They both padded off, leaving Galeheart's body to the moor and wind...... Chapter One Two days later..... "Warclaw, what are we doing today for training?" Gustpaw asked, her long black fur blowing in the wind. "I was thinking that we go to ThunderClan with the patrol to announce Galeheart's death. He was popular among the clans." Warclaw said. "Whitepaw and Horsetail will be joining us." "Yes!" Gustpaw said. Whitepaw and Horsetail padded over to them. "We're ready." Horsetail said, his long, brown tail streaming out behind him. "As are we." Warclaw said. They padded out of camp, heading toward the stream. As they got closer and closer, the smell of dung got heavier and heavier. "Halt." A patrol padded out of the bushes. On the patrol was Cherryblossom, Moleheart, and Flamespirit. "What do you want?" "We need to speak to Bumblestar." Warclaw retorted. Flamespirit looked at Warclaw, understanding what he would truly be doing. Cherryblossom looked at him supiciously, then turned her back on him. "Follow me." Cherryblossom began to pad back into the bush. Horsetail, Warclaw, Whitepaw, and Gustpaw nimbly jumped the stream, landing just behind Flamespirit. Warclaw pulled Flamespirit over, whispering something into his ear. I wonder what they are discussing... ''Gustpaw thought. ''I'm 11 moons, maybe Warclaw's telling him that I'll be a warrior soon!! Warclaw whispered some final words, with Flamespirit nodding. Flamespirit then went and joined his clanmates. "What were you talking about with him?" Gustpaw asked. "Nothin'." Warclaw said, but Gustpaw knew something was up. And she was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what...... Chapter Two Timeskip, that night... Gustpaw sat down in her nest, her moss warm and fresh. She stared at the den wall. "I'll find out what they were discussing, something is definently up." Scraping a hole in the ground, she lazily began to put the dirt back in the hole. She settled down in her nest. As she began to fall asleep, she heard a twig snap outside. Carefully, she padded out of the den. "We're here." A blue-gray cat said, stepping out of the shadows toward Warclaw. "Come." Warclaw followed them, not noticing Gustpaw. She waited for them to walk out, then began to follow them silently. She crept slowly near them. "Looking for something?" A voice said behind her. She spun around quickly. Flamespirit sat right behind her, an amused look on his face. Earthpelt, Warclaw, and Splashfish stared at her. "Hey apprentice, go back to your little den." "Gustpaw, what are you doing out here?" Warclaw asked furiously. Gustpaw stood in fear, then built up courage. "What are you doing with these cats? I know for a fact one of them is from ThunderClan!" Gustpaw snarled. Flamespirit smiled. "We'll explain on the way to SkyClan." He said gently. "SkyClan, what the heck is a SkyClan?" Gustpaw asked. Flamespirit chucked, as Earthpelt stared coldly at Gustpaw. "SkyClan is the fifth clan, located far away. We have to travel their, and you have to come." Splashfish explanied. "You see, you are WindClan's Protecter." Gustpaw paused, looking shocked. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!?!" She yowled. Earthpelt continued to stare coldly at Gustpaw. "It means you protect WindClan, smartstuff." Earthpelt growled. What's up with him? Gustpaw thought. He is kinda handsome though..... "Come on, we are wasting time." Warclaw said. They began to pad away, away from the lake. Gustpaw reluctently followed. Chapter Three As they exited WindClan territory, dawn began to break. "So where is this SkyClan anyway? Is it in the middle of a lake or something?" Gustpaw asked. "It's located in a gorge, with a forest surrounding it." Splashfish continued to pad forward. Gustpaw padded next to Earthpelt, slightly blushing. "We've been walking all night. Let's take a rest." Warclaw suggested. "Flamespirit, Earthpelt, can you go get us some food?" Flamespirit nodded, and they both set out toward the small forest near them. "Let's find some moss." Pretty soon, after lots of intense work, Splashfish, Gustpaw, and Warclaw had finished and had made everyone nests. "I'll go help Flamespirit and Earthpelt with the hunting." Gustpaw said, wanting to spend time with Earthpelt. Warclaw nodded. "Go on." Gustpaw dashed toward the forest. "Can you at least act civilized toward her?" Gustpaw heard Flamespirit's voice. She hopped into a tree, watching Earthpelt and Flamespirit talk. "Why? It's her fault my father died." Earthpelt retorted. "Why should I even bother with her. So what if she's a Clan Protecter." Gustpaw gasped, some tears welling up in her eyes. No....his father couldn't have been....no....not him.....' 'Flashback' An orange tom stood high at Four-Trees, the other leaders among him. Gustpaw, then only 7 moons, looked eagerly up at the leaders. "Any news, Smashstar?" Bumblestar asked. Smashstar, the orange tom, looked happily up at the stars. "My son, Earthpelt, has reached an important stage in his life. Today, he fought of a badger all by himself, saving the whole nursery from what would have been a diaster." Smashstar smiled, obviously thinking about his son. ''I could have done better! I could have fought off five badgers! ''Gustpaw thought competivly. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind picked up. Smashstar lost his footing and plunged into the lake next to him. Gustpaw, closest to him, stood in shock, then dived into the water. Smashstar was sinking fast. Gustpaw swam down, trying hard to hold her breath, she bit down into Smashstar's scruff. Struggling to make it to the surface, she kept trying as hard as she could. As she broke the surface, a golden tom with green eyes quickly picked her and Smashstar out of the water. "Come on father! This is your last life, you can't die now!" Earthpelt said, looking down on Smashstar. "I'm...sorry Earthpelt. It's my time..." he coughed out. He took one final breath, then his flank went still. Earthpelt stared in shock at Smashstar, then turned around to face Gustpaw. "You just couldn't leave it to a more expiereienced cat, couldn't you." he snarled. Warclaw stepped between them. "Don't Earthpelt, whats done is done." Warclaw meowed curtly. Earthpelt gave one last death stare at Gustpaw then turned away, and walked away, over the bridge. 'Ending Flashback.' "Please Earthpelt. If we are to fight off Dante and Jiai, we need you two to get along. You have just been ignoring her advances. Gustpaw only wants friendship, thats all." Flamespirit protested. Earthpelt sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand." Earthpelt meowed. "She took away the only family I had. You still have your siblings, father, and mother." Earthpelt padded out of the clearing. "I'll hunt on my own." A tear of Gustpaw's dropped to the ground. Flamespirit spun around, then became a blur, appearing in front of Gustpaw. "You saw all of that?" He asked. "Pretty much." Gustpaw said, wiping a tear from her eye. "It was my first gathering, and now I'm scared to even think about gatherings." Flamespirit wrapped his tail around Gustpaw. "I think you did the right thing." He said. "Thanks." Gustpaw said. She and Flamespirit lept down from the tree. "Can you help me take this prey back to the camp?" "Sure." Flamespirit said. They both picked up the large amount of prey Flamespirit and Earthpelt had collected. Flamespirit and Gustpaw carefully walked back to the camp base thingy. "Good work. But where's Earthpelt?" Splashfish asked. "He went off to get more prey." Flamespirit lied. "He thinks that a stockpile would help." "That's a good idea. We can wait for him." Warclaw nodded. Chapter Four ''Timeskip, Earthpelt has come back, '' Gustpaw bit into a large vole. "So, since I'm WindClan Protecter, do I get any epical powers?" "Yeah. Each Clan Protecter gets three powers, depending on their clan." Splashfish said. "For example, since I protect RiverClan, I can countrol water. Watch." A large blob of water formed in the air in front of Gustpaw. "Epic....." Gustpaw said, staring in amazement. "I can also breathe underwater, so I could stay underwater for the rest of my life if I wanted to." Splashfish exclaimed. "And each of us can transform into an animal. I can transform into a otter." "Since I'm in ThunderClan, I can countrol fire. So basically, if I want to set something on fire, I can just move my paw." Flamespirit moved his paw slightly, and a tree near them caught on fire. Splashfish quickly put it out. "I also have super speed. Wanna see me run to that rock.......wanna see me do it again?" Flamespirit said, only twitching. "And my animal form is the epic lion." "So, Earthpelt, what can you do?" Gustpaw asked, smiling. He grunted. "I can countrol the earth, and stop time if I wanted to." Earthpelt snarled. "My fox form is one of the most skilled out of the four." "Wait, so what can I do?" Gustpaw asked. "You coutrol the wind, and can also turn stuff to ice. Also, you can teleport." Flamespirit said. "Then, if you wanted to, you could change into a falcon." "But remember, you can only use these to protect your clan from serious harm." Splashfish said. "Okay." Gustpaw said. Chapter Five ''SUPER TIMESKIP, THEY ARE PAST TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER, ALMOST TO SKYCLAN. Gustpaw heaved her paws forward. She was exuasted. They had been traveling for days. "Come on Gustpaw, we're almost their." Splashfish encouraged. "Weak...." Earthpelt mumbled. Dang it.....I love you Earthpelt, why can't you love me back.....? Gustpaw thought. A rustle came from a nearby bush. Flamespirit and Splashfish lept in front of Gustpaw. "Still livin'? Well, not for long." A slightly deep voice laughed from the bush. A large, gray tom with a huge scar running down his left eye stepped out. "I took care of Galeheart that easily, can't be that hard to take out the rest of you.." "Dante." Earthpelt scowled, narrowing his eyes. "I'm suprised you remembered me. I thought you may have forgotten." Dante said, his long claws glistening in the moonlight. "Geronimo." "Geronimo?" Warclaw said, confused, a giant cage dropped around them. "Oh I see now." "You see, I stole this cage from the two-legs. There is enough space for two sleeps cats, and three regular positioned cats." Dante said. "Let's get you guys to SkyClan. They'll be pleased to torture you." Category:Fan Fictions